Joey and Lauren - Explanations
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Joey/Lauren continuation after tonight's episode. After comforting Abi, Lauren goes to see Joey to see how he is after his altercation with Michael!


Abi and I stayed sat in the gardens silence, her head resting on my shoulder, my arm around her as she silently cried. I know I didn't show it but I hated seeing her upset. And all because of our Dad. Sighing, she sat up and wiped her eyes before turning to me…

"Chips have gone cold" she informed me, glancing down at the cone I was holding

"Doesn't matter" I replied "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why don't you go and see Joey?" she suggested

"I think he needs some time to calm down" I admitted "but I will later"

"I think you should go now. He needs you. And I need Jay. Thank you, Lauren" she replied

"Call me if you need me, okay?" I asked as she stood up

She nodded and hugged me as I stood up too, throwing the cone of chips into the bin by the side of the bench. We pulled away and I watched as she walked into the B&B, turning, Alice startling me as she stood in front of me…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. Are you going to see Joey?" she inquired

"I was gonna, yeah. But if you wanna see him first I'll go home" I informed her

"No, you go and see him. I'm off to meet up with an old work colleague. Can you tell him I don't hate him though? Because that's probably what he's thinking" she admitted

I nodded and smiled as she smiled at me too before walking off down the market. Sighing, I turned around and made my way over to number 23, knocking on the door, waiting for Joey to answer…

JOEY'S POV:

The doorbell rang and I knew instantly it was Lauren. Placing the icepack I had on my knuckles down onto the coffee table I went to let her in…

"Take your time why don't you" she chuckled as she stepped inside

"Sorry, babe" I sighed, shutting the door behind her as she hung up her coat

"It's fine. So, wanna explain a few things to me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Like what?" I asked as I sat back down, placing the icepack back on my knuckles

"Like why you punched Michael when you said you were gonna leave it for starters?" she inquired

"He was winding me up" I admitted "and I found some earrings in Alice's bag. I thought he'd bought her them"

"You went through Alice's bag? Joey" she sighed, sitting down next to me

"I had to, Lauren" I replied "I hate myself for it now because she hates me"

"She doesn't, actually" she informed me "she asked me to tell you as I was coming over"

"Where is she then?" I questioned

"Joey" she proclaimed, smiling at me "she's out with a work friend. But you need to understand, she's 21 and she can do what she wants. She doesn't need her big brother looking out for her all the time. Your girlfriend on the other hand, she could use some looking after"

"Oh, really?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" she admitted, sighing heavily "Abs and I cut ties with Dad earlier on"

"Why?" I asked, shocked

"He loves Kirsty. And Abi found them in bed together" she informed me "he doesn't care about us so why should we care about him?"

"Lauren, he's your Dad" I stated "of course he cares about you both"

"Then he needs to start showing it. I drank earlier" she admitted "and he didn't do anything to take the bottle off me or to stop me. He just watched"

"Why did you drink in front of him?" I asked, intrigued

"To see what his reaction would be, I guess" she informed me "he didn't do anything"

"Looks like we've both had rubbish days then, doesn't it?" I questioned

She nodded in agreement and sighed, cuddling into my side…

"I think you need some TLC" she informed me, taking the icepack away from my hand "come with me"

I followed her into the kitchen and watched as she moved around the kitchen, grabbing the medicine box from the cupboard and then a bowl of warm water, sitting down opposite me. I watched intently as she took the icepack away from my hand and began to clean the cuts on my knuckles, me wincing every now and again…

"Sorry" she whispered as she continued to dab at the cuts

"It's fine" I assured her "thank you, Lauren"

"What for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Looking after me" I admitted "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I'm your girlfriend, Joey. It's in the girlfriend handbook. We have to look after our men" she replied, chuckling lightly

I smiled and leant forward, kissing her softly…

"What was that for?" she questioned

"Thank you" I informed her "how about you finish cleaning me up and I treat us to pizza?"

"I could be persuaded" she replied, smiling as she began to bandage up my hand


End file.
